Lady Lovelylocks a retelling
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: A knowledge of Lady Lovelylocks is not needed to follow the story, since all we took was the basic idea. The story centers pretty much around Prince Strongheart and his curse. Initially worked out 2006-07
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

**The Midnight Train Crossing **

**Chapter One: Cursed **

_This Story can also be found on Lemon Fingers if you care to comment there _

It was a lovely warm, sunny day and Prince Strongheart, sole child of the King and Queen, was out for a ride, accompanied, of course, by one of his attendants.  
They neared the end of the forest that marked the boundary of their kingdom.  
"We should turn back, your highness." His attendant reined in his horse.  
The Prince sighed softly and stopped as well. He didn't want to go home yet... it was such a nice day.  
"We could take the long way around," his attendant suggested, sensing the Prince's mood, "That would make the ride longer."

He shook his head, "Why must we always stop at the border?"   
"Because... it's the border, highness," the attendant replied, somewhat bewildered by the question.  
"I would like to see what's beyond."  
"But... you can't..." he sputtered.  
Strongheart turned towards him, "Why not?" he demanded, "It's not like I'm a boy any longer."  
"It isn't that, highness..." he said, "But you'd be leaving the kingdom."  
"It's my right to know what's beyond!" he snapped, "isn't it?"  
"I suppose highness," he replied, "But you should speak with your parents about arranging an official visit."  
"My parents..." he muttered to himself. He hated having to run to them for permission for every little thing. "I'm eighteen! Soon to be nineteen!" He exploded, "I don't need their permission if I'm simply going to explore!"

"There are procedures that must be followed," his attendant said patiently. He loosened the reins to let his horse graze. When Strongheart worked up a temper tantrum it usually took awhile to burn out, and there was no going anywhere until he'd calmed down.  
Strongheart rolled his eyes slightly. "Procedures, Ha!" he snorted scornfully, "This isn't a 'political' trip."  
He brought his horse right up next to his attendant's, "You're with me. What other procedures must I follow?"  
"It isn't polite to drop in unannounced," he replied.  
Strongheart laughed, "We aren't going to visit anyone. I just want to take a look around."  
"Highness..." his companion started in the tone of voice that usually meant a lecture was to follow.  
Strongheart couldn't be bothered to remember everything from the dull etiquette lessons he'd sat through. It was all silly useless stuff. He didn't want to sit through another one here.  
"Fine, fine," he said, cutting him off, "we will head back."  
The attendant gave a nod, satisfied by that.

Suddenly the Prince turned his horse homeward. "Race you!" he shouted, nudging his horse into a gallop.  
His attendant was taken by surprise, but he quickly urged his horse after.

Strongheart laughed and urged his horse on, but his attendant was rapidly gaining. As they entered the well tended forest path, they were neck and neck.  
Perfect... thought the Prince, signaling his horse to slow down slightly, first to a canter and then, as his attendant vanished ahead of him, to a trot.  
A mischievous smile crossed Strongheart's face. That had been almost too easy. He slowed to a walk and then to a stop.  
"Good boy," he rubbed his horse's neck, "Now let's go exploring."  
The horse wickered at the pat and trotted forward in the direction Strongheart indicated - back to the border.

At the border, Strongheart stopped again and looked around. "Well, here we are."  
His horse lowered his head to graze.  
"Now isn't the time," Strongheart scolded gently, "You'll have oats when we get back."  
He snorted, but raised his head and moved forward.  
"I promise the first apple tree we see, you may have one."  
The horse snorted again, but his ears flicked with interest.

They crossed over the border. The landscape didn't change that much, and nothing terrible happened.  
Strongheart laughed. "I don't see what my attendant was all uppity about, do you?"  
The horse simply walked on.

After a few minutes of walking they could see a castle in the distance.  
"Wonder who lives there..." the prince murmured, "Might be interesting to find out..."  
He turned his horse in that direction, just intending to take a look.   
When they got near, his horse whinnied and shied away, tossing his head.  
"Hey now..." Strongheart tightened his hold on the reins, "Woah boy... It's alright..."  
He got the animal back under control, and patted his neck again, "There now... easy boy..." He cautiously lightened up his hold.  
The horse snorted and lowered his head to graze.  
Strongheart sighed softly, but allowed it. Anything to calm him down.

Once the horse was finished, Strongheart urged him forward again. The horse reluctantly obeyed, but every inch of his body was telling the prince that there was something ahead that he did not like.  
The prince ignored that. "I wonder if whoever lives there has a daughter..." he mused

One of the side gates to the castle was open. He could get a peek inside. That would be easier than trying to peer in a window.  
Just outside of the gates, he felt an odd wind and heard some strange chanting.  
His horse shifted uneasily.  
"Shh..." he soothed, going up to the gate and peeking inside.

A man with long dark hair, clad in ordinary gray work clothes was standing in the yard next to a large furnace. Smoke and heat whirled around him in visible waves as he twirled a glass ball on a pipe, occasionally blowing into it.  
Intrigued, for he had always liked watching the glass makers in the city around the palace, Strongheart eased his horse in further.  
The horse caught a whiff of the smoke and let out a distressed whinny.

The sound startled the man into dropping the glass ball. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces as it exploded in bright green smoke.  
Strongheart had only a second to notice this before his horse reared, throwing him to the ground, despite his best efforts to stay on. The terrified horse whirled and took off.

The prince sighed softly, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He'd have to go try and catch it. He started towards the gate, but it slammed shut with a clang.  
"You!" a voice roared.  
Strongheart whirled to see the glass maker advancing, an angry look in his black eyes.  
"Who are you?" the glass maker demanded.  
He stood up as tall as he could, "I am Prince Strongheart," he stated proudly.  
"Do you have any idea what you have done?" the glass maker snapped angrily.   
"I apologize," Strongheart responded regally, with a slight bow, "I was merely curious, and my horse spooked. I will pay you for the glass..."

The glass maker glared and gestured, and suddenly an odd sensation filled the Prince's body.  
"Come here," he ordered.   
Strongheart felt his foot move forward, and then the other one. He tried to hold back - to turn and run - but... he couldn't! He couldn't control his own body! What kind of glass maker was this?   
"You have just destroyed six months of work!" he growled.  
"Let go of me!" the Prince demanded.   
"Silence!"  
Strongheart's mouth closed, and try as he might, he couldn't make a sound. This was no glass maker... this was a wizard!

He marched Strongheart into the entrance hall, and forced him roughly to his knees.  
"Why have you come here?" the wizard demanded.  
"I... I was only curious," Strongheart responded, trying not to let his fear show through.  
"Liar!"   
The prince cried out as his arms were twisted behind his back painfully.  
"Who sent you?" he demanded.  
"I..." He took a breath, trying to hide the plead in his voice, "I came on my own. No one sent me!"  
He cried out again as he was forced forward until his forehead touched the ground.  
"Do you know who I am?" the Wizard asked.  
Strongheart squeezed his eyes shut. This was one of the most uncomfortable positions he had ever been in. "N-no..." he whispered.  
"What were you doing at my gate?"  
"I-I heard an odd s-sort of noise a-and I... I..."  
The Wizard raised his head, staring into the prince's terrified eyes. And then he laughed. "You were curious," he stated.  
"Y... y-yes..." he whispered meekly.

"Tell me, Prince Strongheart. Have you ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?"  
His blue eyes grew even wider.  
"Answer me."  
He gulped. "Y...y... yes..."

He laughed cruelly and allowed Strongheart down to all fours, then he forced the prince to crawl towards him.  
Strongheart gasped as his body moved on it's own, following the wizard down a hallway, through a door and down some stairs. Where was the wizard taking him?   
They finally stopped inside of a tiny cell.  
The prince gulped. "Wh-what are you going to do with me?" He whispered.  
"You disrupted my spell, I need to see if anything can be salvaged," the wizard replied, making   
Strongheart lay down on the ground, "And then I will deal with you."  
He gestured and Strongheart's eyes closed.

The prince heard the wizard walk away and the door clang shut. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't.  
He couldn't move a muscle, not even his eyes.  
Strongheart tried for awhile to open his eyes but eventually he gave up and let out a soft whimper. The floor was cold, hard and uncomfortable, especially the one stone digging right into his spine.  
Deprived of all other senses, his hearing seemed to grow sharper. Water was dripping down off somewhere behind his head.  
Some small animal squeaked and he tensed inwardly.

After he got used to the sounds, he started to think, to worry about what would happen to him. His imagination conjured up all sorts of horrible fates.  
Then suddenly he felt some small animal crawling over his leg. He let out a yell, but he couldn't shake it off.  
Strongheart whimpered softly. He hated being made a prisoner in his own body.

It seemed like years before he heard footsteps. It had to be the wizard. His heart raced and he shook inwardly as the footsteps came closer and the door opened.  
He swallowed a few times before he was able to speak. The Prince tried (and failed) to sound brave.   
"What... what are you going t-to do with me?"  
He felt himself rise to his hands and knees and crawl forward a step.   
"I have not decided yet," the Wizard replied.   
Strongheart really hated this... the Wizard could make him do anything.

"My father will be looking for me!" he said, "He sent his guards and you'll soon have them at the door unless you let me go!"  
As he said that, his courage returned. He was the Prince, his father was a King.  
"Guards at my door?" the Wizard repeated, amused.  
"Yes," Strongheart replied, "So unless you want trouble, Let. Me. Go!"  
"You caused me more trouble when you were free," he pointed out  
"So I made you break that glass ball. I'm sorry," he said, trying to keep the huff out of his voice, "You can create another."   
The Wizard simply humpfed.  
"At least let me stand and see!" he demanded.  
"No, I don't believe I will."   
"I'm a Prince!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes, I believe you have told me that. Several times."He growled, "I don't belong on the floor, crawling around on my hands and knees like..." he paused, "like some lowly... dog!"

"Well then young Prince," the Wizard smirked, "Come."   
He turned and walked out of the room, controlling Strongheart.   
The Prince was unnerved, crawling along behind the wizard with his eyes closed. "I demand that you open my eyes!"  
"You are in no position to demand anything."  
"Where are we going?" he asked instead.  
"To my workroom."   
Strongheart gulped, but held back his fear, "At least be decent enough to let me see where I am going!"  
"No."

After 'walking' a bit further, Strongheart felt carpet under his hands. And then, suddenly, he felt the feeling of being controlled leave him - all except for his eyes.  
He gasped in surprise and sat up. His arms and legs felt stiff from laying still for so long. Strongheart sat still for a moment, and then slowly and awkwardly rising to his feet, being careful not to bump into anything.  
He heard the Wizard moving some things around, it sounded like glass clinking.  
"What's going on?" Strongheart asked.  
The Wizard did not answer. All that Strongheart could hear was the fire crackling.  
"What's going on?" he demanded.

Strongheart continued to demand... and then ask... and then plead... and then beg.  
"Please... I would like to see again..."  
"Would you?" he asked, amused.  
"Yes..." he whispered.

His eyes slowly opened and blinked, looking around the room. After having his eyes closed for so long, it seemed so bright.  
When his vision cleared, he saw the Wizard standing behind a table covered in bottles.  
He slowly took a step back.

The Wizard walked over to the fireplace and Strongheart backed away.  
"I have decided what to do with you," he said.   
"What... what are you going to do?" he asked nervously.   
He tossed something in the fireplace. The flames blazed bright red, all the way up the chimney.

Prince Strongheart held out a hand to shield himself from the heat, but it swirled around him. He cried out, eyes wide. "Wh-what's happening?" he cried in fright.  
The Wizard ignored him, chanting something as he walked anti-clockwise around the Prince. After he'd gone around three times there was a flash of light. Strongheart cried out and covered his eyes.

"From now on, no eyes shall see you as you are," he said.  
He opened his eyes slowly at the wizard's words.  
"Perhaps then you will learn that it is not wise to interrupt a wizard at work," he said.  
"What did you do to me?" he whispered, looking down at himself. He didn't look any different.   
"It's called a curse, dear prince," he sneered.  
His eyes widened, "Curse??" he squeaked.

Suddenly the flames surrounded him again. It burned and he screamed, dropping to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut.  
Once the heat vanished, he opened his eyes again. Everything looked different... "Wha-?" he started to ask, and then cut himself off, hearing it come out as a whimper.  
He looked to the wizard, who looked much taller. "What did you do to me? What happened?"  
"You said that you felt like a dog. I just made you feel more so," he said.  
"No..." he gasped, before looking down at his hands... white fur covered paws, "No!!"  
"To all eyes, you shall be a dog," he said, "But if you wish to be human, you may just will yourself to be."  
Strongheart backed away, "Change me back! Remove it!"

The Wizard went back to his table and returned to ignoring him.   
Strongheart backed towards the door. He had to get out of there! After a few more steps, he turned and raced out of the room, down the stairs, out of the castle and into the yard.  
The closed gate brought him to a sudden stop. His heard was racing and he looked all around, and then down to the ground. Without thinking, he started to dig. It wasn't until he had a small sized hole that he realized what his body was doing.  
When there was a decent sized hole, he squirmed his way through it. It was a tight fit, but soon he was outside of the gate... free.

He didn't stop running, his paws carrying him further and further away from the castle.  
Prince Strongheart slowly slowed, until he came to a stop. He couldn't run any longer, his lungs were burning and his paws ached.  
He laid down and looked around. The world looked different to a dog. He knew the grass under his paws was green, but it looked gray. But now he could smell it, and all of the sounds were much louder.

Strongheart rested his head on his paws and whimpered, blinking back tears and wishing with all his heart that he was human again. He didn't want to be a dog...  
And then the fire came again. He cried out as it felt like all the fur was being burned off his body.  
He tumbled forward on the grass, landing hard with an 'oof!', blinking his eyes to clear his vision. The color was back in the world.   
Strongheart gasped and looked down at his hands. They were dirty, but human.  
He stumbled to his feet. He had to get home...  
The first few steps were more like staggers, but soon he steadied and walked back in the direction of his kingdom.

Once Strongheart was safely inside the familiar forest he relaxed and let out a sigh. He was safe now.  
He started for the direction of home. He'd been gone for at least a day and he was sure his parents must be worried sick.

He hadn't gone too far when he heard voices calling his name. He had to smile at that. He was missed, they were searching for him.   
Strongheart called out to them, hurrying towards the sound.  
He heard a happy shout, and a crashing sound as someone rushed towards him.

Suddenly the fire returned. He dove behind the tree and held back a cry until the pain faded and he saw the searchers and he hurried out to greet them, failing to notice the shades of gray that his world was in.  
"Here I am!" he called out to the searchers.  
The man jumped at the sound of barking and looked down at the white dog. "I know I heard him..."

"It's me! It's Prince Strongheart!" he yipped, pawing at the leg of one of them, "down here!"  
The man jumped at the touch and backed away.  
"It's me..." he whimpered.   
"Easy boy," one of the guards held out a hand to him, "Good boy."  
"It's me..." he whimpered again, "the Prince..."

"Maybe the shout came from over here..." they walked off.  
"No!" Strongheart cried out and followed them, trying to get them to understand.  
They tried to shoo him away but he wouldn't go.  
One of them took some food out of his bag and tossed it to the ground.  
Strongheart backed away, letting it fall to the ground. Food? Was that what they thought he wanted?  
He huffed and followed after them, ignoring the food.

Finally one of the searchers looked down at him.  
Strongheart whimpered softly, "it's me..."  
"You can follow if you like," the man said, "but don't expect too much."   
The Prince sighed. He would follow... his mother and father at least would have to recognize him.  
He followed them until night fell and they gave up and went back to the castle.

They reached the castle and two of the searchers made their way inside, where the King and Queen were anxiously awaiting news of their son.  
Strongheart stayed close at their heels, keeping out of sight.  
Once they'd entered the room, the Queen hurried over to the searchers, "Anything?"  
"Mother!" Strongheart exclaimed, rushing out between the man's legs and jumping up on her, knocking her over, "Mother! It's me! I'm home!"   
"Get it off!" the Queen cried, terrified.  
"It's me!" he yelped, "Your son!"

One of the guards grabbed his collar and hauled him off. "I'm sorry your majesty," he said, "I didn't know he'd followed us in."  
"No!" Strongheart growled at the guard, "let go!" He turned back to his mother desperately, "Mother... surely you recognize me! I'm your son!"  
The Queen sneezed as her allergies made her eyes water. She gathered her skirts and hurried from the room.  
"Mother!" he struggled, trying to run after her.  
The King shut the door and Strongheart whimpered softly, "Mother..."  
"She's terribly allergic to dogs," the King said to the guard.  
"I'll keep him away from her," the guard promised.  
"Father..." Strongheart approached him, jumping up on him, although not as forcefully as he had with his mother.  
The King patted him gently on the head. "See that he's fed." He had a soft spot for dogs, even though his wife couldn't be near them.  
"But it's me..." the prince whimpered as he leaned into his father's touch, "your son..."

The guard took Strongheart gently by the scruff of the neck. "Come on boy," he coaxed.  
"No," Strongheart struggled, "It's me... Father! It's me!"  
He continued to struggle and call as he was taken out of the room and downstairs into a different room.  
The guard shut the door and then let go of him.   
Strongheart looked at the closed door and hung his head sadly. He half-opened his eyes at a clinking sound and looked to see the guard put a dish of water down next to him.  
"I'll get you something to eat," the guard said in a kindly tone.  
The prince laid down sadly.

The guard brought a plate with some scraps over, "I'm sorry you can't stay in the castle," he said, "But the queen is terribly allergic to dogs." He patted him on the head, "but you can stay here for the night."  
He stood up and left the room, leaving Strongheart alone.

Table scraps. How degrading... He pushed the plate away with a paw and lay back down, closing his eyes. If dogs could cry there would be tears rolling down his snout. His mother was allergic...  
A sob tore through him, coming out as whine. No one knew who he was... no one could know. No one could help him. He was trapped...  
With all his heart and soul, he wished he wasn't a dog anymore.

It was all he could take to keep from screaming as the fire engulfed him again. His vision blurred and he collapsed. After the pain subsided, he was human again.  
Strongheart blinked as he looked at his somewhat-dirty hands. This had happened before... on his way out of the wizard's castle... The wizard had said "from now on, no eyes shall see you as you truely are."... Now it all made sense. He could be human when he was alone...  
Strongheart slowly rose to his feet, looking at the door. He couldn't open it as a dog, but now... He turned the handle and peeked out into the empty hallway.  
He had to leave... They were going to turn him out anyway tomorrow morning...  
"I'll save them the trouble..." he murmured sadly to himself.

Strongheart quietly left the room, hurrying down the hall to the door. As he passed another door he heard footsteps and voices. The Prince all out ran for the door and managed to duck into some bushes before the curse took hold and forced him back into the form of the white dog.  
He lay there for a moment, catching his breath before he was able to get to his feet again.

He stepped out of hiding and looked up at the castle.  
'I'm sorry mother... father... I love you but... your son is lost forever...' he whimpered before turning and running towards the village, not looking back.

Next Index

Go back

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter Two: Return **

As long as no one was around to see him, he could stay in human form, but as soon as there were other people around, he was forced into dog form.  
And so, Strongheart stayed clear of people as much as possible. He traveled from village to village, with no clear plan and without caring where he was going. He searched for food at night, resorting to begging as a dog if he needed to.  
Somehow he managed to survive.

One day he stopped at a crossroads, staring up at the sign. Not far down this road was the river that marked the border of his kingdom. He hesitated for a moment. Was he really going to leave his home?  
Strongheart sighed. There was nothing in his own home anymore... And what could any wizard do to him now but kill him? And that would end his pain...  
He had nothing left to lose.

The prince crept up to the small bridge. It was deserted... Good.  
In human form, he was able to cross the bridge and step into the unknown. He struggled to remember anything about this kingdom... It was ruled by a Princess... a peaceful prosperous land... The two kingdoms had a history of friendship. So far so good.

He walked all night until he neared a village. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He stood there on the path, trying to decide when the sound of bells decided for him.  
Strongheart managed to hide in some bushes as a cart rolled past. He just lay there as the fire rushed through him, forcing him back to a dog. The prince lay there for a few minutes longer, catching his breath. This had been the fourth transformation today... And it was nearly morning... He'd stay a dog.  
No one ever noticed a stray dog, even a large white one.

The village was a bit bigger than the one he had just left, but there was no sign to tell it was a different kingdom. After wandering around for awhile and successfully finding food he decided that he may as well stay.

Prince Strongheart found a shelter in an alleyway behind an inn. It wasn't fancy, but it kept him dry the nights it rained, and it was out of sight. He managed to set up a sort of home there. Sometimes he managed to eat, but on some days he had to go without.

Today, unfortunately had been unlucky.  
He sighed softly and laid down, resting his head on his paws and trying to go to sleep.  
The smell of dinner from the inn drifted over to him, making his stomach growl. Strongheart whimpered softly. It smelt so good...  
He rose to his paws and padded over to the back door of the inn. He listened intently and sniffed. It didn't seem like there was anyone there... and the door wasn't locked...

Making up his mind, Strongheart endured the burning pain and transformed to his human self beforetrying the door. He slipped inside silently.  
Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he felt as though he had stepped into heaven. The room was lined with shelves and shelves of food.

He took off his cape and made a bag, taking enough to last him a few days. The more often he came, the greater the risk of getting caught. He worked as quickly as he could while remaining silent.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and muffled voices.  
He gasped and looked towards the other door in horror. He tied his bundle and dove behind a barrel, bracing against the expected pain. He heard the door open, but he felt nothing... The fire and the transformation did not come.  
The Prince blinked, confused. What was going on? He carefully peeked out from his hiding place to see an elderly man with long silver hair taking some things off one of the shelves.

The man paused and slowly turned around. Strongheart dove back behind the barrel and held his breath, his heart racing. Had the man seen him? Would he inform the owner? Would the inn no longer be a place for food?  
As soon as the door closed again, Strongheart tried to calm himself down. The man was gone... Even if he had gone to inform the innkeeper, Strongheart could still escape.  
He grabbed his cape, grabbed a few other things at random and hurried out back to his shelter.

Once inside, he was able to breathe again. He sat down and undid his cape, taking inventory. If he was careful, he'd have enough to last a few days.  
He was just about to eat when he heard a soft whimper.  
A real dog of indeterminate color was cautiously approaching him. He whined softly and looked up at the prince with big eyes, although he seemed scared to come any closer.  
The Prince regarded him. The poor dog was so thin...  
Strongheart would have just shooed him away, but... the only reason he hadn't starved those first few days was because of the kindness of those willing to feed a stray dog.  
"Come here boy..." he said softly, coaxingly.  
The dog whimpered again but crept closer.  
"That's a good boy..." he hunted through his stash for something to give the dog, "I bet you're hungry..." He took some bread and held it out.  
The dog sniffed at his hands and the hesitantly took the bread.  
"Good boy," Strongheart said softly.

The stray ate all that was offered and then nuzzled Strongheart gratefully.  
The Prince stroked his head, "tell you what boy... if you can't find food... come find me. If things are good for me, I'll always have something to share... I promise."  
The dog wagged his tail slightly and then lay down, deciding this would be a safe place to spend the night.

Days passed and the prince ate up his food supply. The previous night there had been people in the store room all night, and from the sounds of it, today would be no different.  
He sighed softly. He'd have to take dog form and take to the streets. It had been nearly a week since he'd transformed, and the fire left him gasping.  
The other dog nuzzled him while he lay there until he'd recovered enough to leave his hiding place.

It was busy in the market place this morning and he tried not to bump into anyone as he kept his eyes open for nice-looking faces.  
Mid-morning he saw the man with the silver hair again. Strongheart still didn't understand why he hadn't transformed... But the man looked kind enough...  
He approached him cautiously.

"Hello there," the man greeted him.  
Strongheart whimpered softly and looked to the man with big eyes. 'Please..' he thought.  
"You seem to be in an interesting situation," the silver-haired man said, "Come with me" He reached into his bag and took out a bit of bread.  
Strongheart's hunger distracted him. Food! Finally! His tail wagged and he took it from the man's hand.  
"Now, come with me."  
Well, why not? The man was willing to take him in... why turn down the offer? At least he could see what the man wanted...

They went back to the inn, and back into the alley.  
Strongheart blinked in surprise, but followed.

"Now then," the man turned to him, "who are you and why are you pretending to be a dog?"  
Strongheart blinked and then stepped back, eyes wide. How did he know that? Without hesitation he turned and bolted.

A soft warm golden light appeared around him, lifting him off the ground. The Prince yelped in fright - not another wizard! He struggled to find a way free. At least he still had complete control over his body... But he couldn't get out of the bubble! And despite himself, he really did wish to live.  
With the silver haired wizard guiding it, the bubble drifted upwards and in through an open window on the second story of the inn. He landed gently on the bed.  
In a few minutes, the door opened and the wizard entered the room.  
Strongheart's eyes stayed on the wizard, and as soon as he was freed from the bubble, he rushed over to a corner.

"Now, my boy, there is no one here, so you may change," the Wizard said firmly.  
Strongheart sighed. It was clear he already knew, there was no point in pretending. He closed his eyes and held back a yelp as the burning flame enveloped him. It was only after the pain had faded that he realized... he was human... and the wizard could see him... and he was still human.

"Who are you?" the wizard asked.  
The prince looked back to the silver-haired wizard, "I.." he started, not really used to talking to others,  
"I am Prince Strongheart."  
"I see," the wizard replied, "And why are you running around the village in the form of a dog?"  
"I... it's... my curse," Strongheart closed his eyes. He found himself telling the silver-haired wizard all about the other wizard, and the curse, and running away. "But I don't understand why I haven't changed back in front of you...." he finished, "I didn't before either..."  
"Hmm," the wizard rose to his feet, "stay here Strongheart."  
He blinked but answered, "Alright..." He brought his knees to his chest and curled up, sighing softly.  
What had he gotten himself into now?

When the wizard returned, he brought a tray of food.  
At the smell of it, Strongheart's stomach growled and his mouth watered.  
The wizard set the tray down on a table. "Come eat." He stepped back so as not to scare the Prince.  
Strongheart rose to his feet and took a step towards the food before he remembered, and hurried over to the window, looking out. His dog friend was down in their shelter, nosing around, searching for them.

He went back over to the wizard and quietly told him about his friend.  
"Really?" he asked with a smile  
"Yes," the prince replied softly.  
"Sit down," the wizard said kindly, "and eat. I'll make sure that your friend is fed."  
"Thank you..." Strongheart sat down at the table and looked down at the food. It was a proper meal, he could still see the steam coming off the plates. He hadn't had food like this since... before..  
His eyes teared up. He hadn't thought of home in quite awhile.  
"Eat," the wizard ordered gently before leaving the room, closing the door behind.  
Strongheart ate quickly, devouring the food.  
At some point while he was eating, the wizard returned, but he didn't say anything until the prince had finished eating.

"My name is Shining Glory," the Wizard introduced himself.  
"Thank you," Strongheart whispered, "...for the food."  
The Wizard nodded, "And... I am sorry about the curse."  
The Prince looked down, "... I've learned to live with it..." he said softly.  
"You should not have to."  
Strongheart's heart skipped a beat and he looked back to the Wizard. Was it possible? He hardly dared to hope... "Could?..." he started.  
"I can try," Shining Glory said, "I cannot promise. But I can try."

After weeks of having to endure this, he could finally go home! His eyes teared up at the thought.  
Home... "Please," he said softly, "At least try."  
"You would have to accompany me to my home," the Wizard said, "I cannot do anything for you here."  
"If that is what it takes, I will," Strongheart said with a nod.  
"And," Shining Glory smiled, "We can bring your friend"  
The Prince had to smile at that.  
"We shall also tell your parents," the wizard said, "I'm sure they're worried."  
"They probably think I'm dead by now..."  
"We'll have to change that then," Strongheart pulled him up to his feet, "We will depart for your castle tomorrow."  
A huge smile spread across the Prince's face.

"Shining Glory?" he asked after a few minutes, "Do you know why I can stay in my human form around you?..."  
"What was the curse again?" Shining Glory asked.  
"None shall see me..." he started.  
"Then I do know why," the wizard said, "Look at me."  
The prince obeyed, and for the first time realized that the wizard wasn't actually looking at him. Shining Glory's gray eyes were glazed and unfocused.  
"You are..." he started softly.  
"You can say it," Shining Glory said with a smile.  
"You're blind..." Strongheart understood now, "So you can't see me."  
"Not with my eyes, no," Shining Glory answered, "But I can sense you.."  
"You even knew I wasn't an ordinary dog," the Prince realized.  
Shining Glory nodded, "I could tell... It is as though... I see a dog casting a human shadow."  
Strongheart blinked as he tried to puzzle that one out.  
"Do not worry about it," Shining Glory chuckled, "It's a Wizard thing."

The next day, Strongheart found himself in a cart next to Shining Glory on the way home. The innkeeper had promised to feed the dog until they returned.  
Strongheart's heart raced as each minute brought them closer to the capital... to the castle... to home.  
When they finally reached it, his tail would not stop wagging.

"I will explain things to your parents," the Wizard said, "But you will need to stay away from your mother for now."  
A soft whimper escaped, but he nodded his head. He knew it was for the best. But things would go better this time, now he would have someone to relay his message.  
"I will do what I can," Shining Glory promised.

After what seemed like forever, they were settled in the castle. Shining Glory was a wizard of some reputation and the royal family was delighted to see him again.  
Strongheart stuck close to Shining Glory's side, his heart going a mile a minute as they entered the throne room. It took all he had to keep from running up to his parents. He had thought he would never see them again.

"I have news of your son," Shining Glory said once the greetings were out of the way.  
The King rose to his feet, "You have news of Strongheart?" They had given him up for dead. If they knew what happened to him, perhaps they would have some closure.  
"Most importantly, your son is alive," the Wizard said.  
The Queen perked up, "He's alive?" she asked in a voice thick with tears, "Where is he?"  
"Your son is under a curse," Shining Glory said.  
"A curse?" the King repeated, "Of what sort?"  
"If you would come here your majesty..." then Shining Glory looked to the Queen, "I will explain in a moment, but I must ask that you remain there for now."  
The Queen nodded. Wizards always had their reasons, and there was no reason to question the will of a Good Wizard like Shining Glory.

The King stepped down from the dias and made his way over to the Wizard.  
"Strongheart," Shining Glory spoke, "You may go to your father now."  
The Prince took a deep breath and padded up to his father slowly.  
"You again?" the King asked. Although it had been months, the dog was distinctive looking. And then suddenly his eyes widened, "Strongheart?"  
"...Father..." he whimpered.

The Queen rose to her feet. It couldn't be... But... it made sense. "Strongheart..." she sobbed. The worst was that she couldn't get near him.  
"I can work a spell that will keep your allergies at bay for a time," Shining Glory offered.  
She nodded without hesitation.  
A silver light spread from the Wizard's hand and covered Strongheart. The Prince felt warmth, but nothing at all like the burning that enveloped him when he transformed.  
"That should do it," the Wizard said.

The Queen slowly approached the dog - her son. She knelt down and took him in her arms, hugging him tightly. Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were dead..." she whispered.  
"Please Mother," Strongheart whimpered, "Don't cry..."  
The King turned to Shining Glory, "Is there any chance to reverse the curse? Any way?"  
"I am going to try," Shining Glory replied.  
"Hear that Mother?" Strongheart barked, "I may be human again soon."  
"Please," she whispered, "Bring my son back"

Shining Glory looked to the king, "If you could get a large mirror I can show you something." He smiled, "Mirrors reflect the truth."  
Someone rolled in a large mirror.  
"Stand in front of it," he directed the prince, who moved to obey, going in front of the mirror.

And then he took a step back, startled to see his human self looking back at him.  
His mother moved closer to the mirror. Her son looked thinner, ragged and dirty. She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"Mother..." he whimpered. His reflection mouthed the word sadly. A tear rolled down his reflection's cheek.  
"My poor boy..." she whispered, "And I chased you out..." she sounded very guilty.  
Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't know. None of us did"  
She looked to the mirror, "I'm sorry."  
Strongheart hated seeing his mother so upset. "I forgive you..."  
She hugged him tightly again.  
He kissed her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears. "I love you mother... you too father..."

The King placed a hand on his son's head, "You'll be back to your own self soon."

"I will need to take him back to Glory Manor," the Wizard spoke up.  
There was a long moment of silence as the rulers looked at their son and then the Queen gave a slight nod.  
"You may," the King said finally.  
"I will keep in contact," Shining Glory said  
"Please do."  
"But we will stay the night," Shining Glory continued.  
The Prince's tail wagged and a small smile crossed the reflection's face. His blue eyes sparkled slightly.  
"You will stay with us," the Queen told him, hugging him tightly.

Later that night found his mother brushing out his fur in front of a mirror. He had been given a bath and was glad to no longer be smelly and dirty.  
"I used to brush your hair when you were little," she told him, "Remember?"  
He wagged his tail and smiled, "I do."  
"You squirmed then too," she teased.  
He chuckled softly.  
Even after she had finished getting all the tangles out, she continued to brush his fur. She had missed him. Even though he was an adult now, he was still her baby.  
He didn't mind at all. He had missed her after all those lonely months.  
"I love you," she told him.  
"I love you too mother..." He kissed her hand.

"It's late," she said, "Would you like to sleep here or in your room?"  
"My room."  
She caught sight of it in the mirror and nodded, getting up and taking him back to his bedroom. It was just as he had left it that fateful day.  
"I'll let you get some sleep," she said, "Do you want me to close the door?"  
He nodded his head.  
"Alright," she knelt down and kissed him lightly on the head, "good night."  
"Good night," he barked.  
She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as her footsteps had faded, Strongheart concentrated, biting back the pain until he was human again. He stared at himself in the mirror above the dresser. He looked better now. Apparently if he cleaned up as a dog he was clean as a human.  
But he was still so thin... He sighed. He supposed that was to be expected after months of living off of only what he could find. But, those days were over now.  
He'd be leaving in the morning, but with any luck, he'd be home again before he knew it.

Everything in his room was the same as he'd left it, even the top of his dresser. His mother hadn't touched a thing, and it looked like none of the servants were allowed to either. He smiled slightly. It was as though he had never been gone.  
His blue eyes fell upon a pair of scissors. He'd forgotten why he left them out that day, but they were still sitting there. Seeing them gave him an idea. He picked them up and snipped off a lock of his hair and then went hunting for a ribbon, or at least some string.  
Finally he teased a ribbon off one of his older shirts and tied the hair together in a neat little bundle. He set it down on the dresser. He'd give it to his mother in the morning. She'd like that.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Finally, a real bed. It had been so long... Comfortable and warm, the Prince quickly fell asleep.  
When morning came and he woke he took a deep satisfied breath and closed his eyes again. It felt so good to be home again...he'd missed it.  
After awhile, he heard the rest of the castle waking up.

Strongheart got out of bed and got dressed, then took a deep breath and transformed back into the dog. It hurt less when he controlled it himself, and he didn't want anyone coming in and surprising him.  
After a bit, there was a knock at the door and he barked a "Come in"  
His tail wagged when he saw it was Shining Glroy.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
The Prince nodded and then looked to the door and tilted his head.  
"I'll keep everyone out if you wish," Shining Glory said, shutting the door.  
The Prince took a deep breath and transformed, cringing against the pain.

A thoughtful look crossed the wizard's face, "Strongheart? What does it feel like to transform?"  
"It burns... like flames all around me..." he closed his eyes, "It hurts..."  
"If it burns, I'd see why it would," Shining Glory said.  
"It hurts worse when I'm caught by surprise..."  
"That will be easy to fix," Shining Glory said. He held back a chuckle at the Prince's expression. "I mean the burning."  
He gasped, "You can stop it?"  
"I will," Shining Glory nodded.  
"Thank you..." he whispered.

"We will be leaving this morning," Shining Glory said  
"Alright," Strongheart said, "I've got something to give to my mother... just a little something..." he trailed off. Even though he knew that he'd be back, the thought of leaving again so soon hurt his heart.  
Shining Glory patted Strongheart's shoulder, "It's very thoughtful of you. You're a good son."  
"I've always tried to be..."  
"You are," he told him firmly.  
Strongheart ducked his head, blushing a little.

"Is there anything you wish to take?"  
"A few things," he said with a nod.  
"Take what you wish," Shining Glory said with a nod, "We can send for more things as well."  
Strongheart nodded and went to pack, filling a bag with some extra clothes and a few personal things while the wizard waited.

"I'm all packed," he said in a bit.  
Shining Glory nodded, "your parents want you to join them for breakfast."  
"Alright," the Prince stood up.  
"Unless you prefer it differently, I think that you should stay a dog until we reach my home. It would be a lot less painful for you."  
Strongheart gave a nod before taking the lock of hair from the dresser and wrapping it in a handkerchief.  
"Hold onto this for me?"  
The Wizard nodded and took it.  
Strongheart took a deep breath and shifted to dog form, telling himself that he wouldn't have to endure this for too much longer.  
Shining Glory opened the door, "You know the way better than I do."  
Strongheart wagged his tail and padded out into the hallway.

His parents were waiting in the dining hall. Strongheart trotted over to his mother who leaned down and petted him.  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked.  
He nodded, wagging his tail.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked.  
He nodded again.  
She pulled out a chair for him, "I'm not sure what you want... or what you can eat..."  
He looked over the food and saw one of his favorites. He reached a paw to it and yapped.  
She brought the plate over and placed some food in front of him.  
Strongheart yipped his thanks and started to eat.  
His mother was inwardly glad to see that even though he looked like a dog he didn't act like one - he still had his manners.

All through breakfast she couldn't help but watch him, a slight sad look in her eyes.  
Strongheart blinked and stopped eating, "Mother?..." He nuzzled her.  
"You should eat," she said softly.  
The Prince hurried over to Shining Glory and pawed at his robe. The wizard understood and took out the bundle he had been given.  
The Prince took the small bundle gently in his mouth and returned to his mother, depositing it gently in her lap.  
"What do you have there?" she asked, picking it up and unwrapping it.  
Strongheart shook his head as if to show her where it had come from.  
She turned the bundle of hair over in her hand and her eyes grew moist. "Thank you..."  
Strongheart wagged his tail and kissed her.  
"This is wonderful..."  
"I'm glad you like it mother," he yipped, nuzzling against her.

Strongheart returned to his breakfast, glad that his mother seemed much happier. She was finally eating.  
The King looked over to his son and smiled, "Good idea," he mouthed.  
When she had finished eating, the Queen leaned over and ran her fingers through Strongheart's fur.

"I love you," she told him.  
He kissed her hand, "I love you too."  
"You behave yourself while you're gone now," she said.  
He nodded, "I will."  
"I have something for you as well," she said, reaching into the pocket of her gown and took out a small box.  
The Prince tilted his head to one side curiously.  
"I'm not sure if you want it," she said, "But... by the time you don't need it anymore, you'll be home."  
He pawed at it in answer.  
She opened the box and took out a collar with an engraved charm. She took hold of the charm and it opened, revealing a picture of the three of them.  
Strongheart blinked as a lump rose in his throat. He was thankful there weren't any mirrors in this room, but even still a soft whimper escaped.  
"I'll get a chain for it when you come back."  
His tail wagged. He loved it.  
She undid the buckle and put it on him. "That's not too tight, is it?"  
Strongheart shook his head.  
"Good," she leaned down and kissed him on the head.

Eventually, Shining Glory said that they ought to go if they wanted to make it to their destination before nightfall.  
The Prince and his parents said their goodbyes while the Wizard quietly left to get some things ready.  
The King and Queen accompanied Strongheart down to the waiting cart, which had been loaded with the Prince's luggage.  
His mother lifted him into the cart, settling him down.  
He nuzzled against her.  
"Take care of yourself Strongheart," she said, "And write a lot."  
"You take care too!" he yapped.  
"I love you," she petted him gently.  
"I love you too."

When they finally moved out, Strongheart kept his gaze on his parents until they were out of sight.  
Eventually the road curved and the castle vanished.  
Strongheart gave a sigh and settled back in the seat.  
Shining Glory looked down to him, "Are you alright?"  
The Prince gave a nod and laid down, resting his head on his paws. He pawed gently at his collar.  
"You won't forget them," Shining Glory said, "And you will see them again."  
"I know..." he nodded slowly.  
"I hope that you will like my home," the Wizard said.  
"I'm sure I will," Strongheart lay back down, watching the scenery go past as they slowly left his kingdom behind.

*****

Wow. Somebody read this! I'm excited. I didn't think that anybody was interested. Well, here's chapter two.

angelfire . com/musicals/midnight_train/LLL/LLL_Index .html


End file.
